forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawantha Silendia
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Tordraken, Firedrake | formerhomes = Calimport, Calimshan | sex = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Calishite | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Elven (Elmanesse and Suldusk dialects ), Dwarvish, Halfling, Orcish | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Llachior Blackthorn | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Dutchess-Consort Lawantha Silendia Blackthorn was a Calishite sorceress and member of the Company of Eight in Tethyr. Personality Lawantha had no interest in the politics of Tethyr but was deeply loyal to the Company of Eight; however, in typical Calishite fashion, she did not hide her disinterest well. She was very interested in botany, especially in fungi. Abilities Lawantha was proficient with staff and dagger. She knew how to ride, swim, tie various knots, and use herbal healing treatments. She was especially good at recognizing different species of fungi, and she was experienced with the mushroom-hunting dogs of the town of Brost. Possessions As an adventuress, Lawantha wore a cloak of protection and favored wands of lightning bolts. She bore a magic dagger and bracers of armor. Relationships Lawantha came from a large merchant family, and she had friends and relatives all over Calimshan, especially in Almraiven and Volothamp in the east. Her cousin Thiel Ralmun was a member of the Company of Eight before his death. She forged good relationships with her fellow teammates Marilyn Haresdown and Tardeth Llanistaph. Lawantha was unaware of the hostility of Manfred Arbustle towards her. During the Reclamation Wars, she fell in love with the warrior Llachior Blackthorn, and the two were soon married. His promotion to duke after the war made her a dutchess of Cape Velen. The couple were infertile, which caused great sadness to Lawantha. History Lawantha was born in Calimport from a large merchant family. As a passionate naturalist, she traveled much in her country, especially in the Spider Swamp, Volothamp, and Almraiven. She also traveled to Tethyr both to explore the flora of the Dragon's Neck Peninsula and to visit her cousin. On these trips, she met most of the members of the Company of Eight. '' in 1357 DR, showing Lawantha second from the right.'']] In 1354 DR, while the Company of Eight was overthrowing the tyrant ruler of Ithmong, Lawantha's cousin Thiel was killed. Lawantha traveled to Tethyr to recover his body and return it to Calimshan for burial. The Company escorted her back to her country, and during that time, they became friends and had survived many challenges together. After her cousin's funeral, they asked her to take his place as the seventh member of the group. During the Reclamation Wars, the Company of Eight, including Lawantha, joined the Loyalist army. It was there that she met her future husband Llachior. They were married after the First Siege of Myratma. After the set-up of the new monarchy, Lawantha was considered as the new court vizera, but Perendra Raslemtar was chosen instead, because the latter was of Tethyrian blood. Rumors Many among the people of Cape Velen disapproved of Lawantha, because of her ethnicity. In any case, she was the most famous mage in the town of Velen. References Category:Humans Category:Magic-users Category:Females Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Members of the Company of Eight Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of Calimport Category:Sorcerers Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Calishites Category:Inhabitants of Tordraken Category:Inhabitants of Firedrake Category:Inhabitants of Cape Velen Category:Inhabitants of the Corsairs' Sea